


Stop Stalling

by TotallyHuman



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, at least i tried to make it so, hc free, just no plot at all, projectable levallan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyHuman/pseuds/TotallyHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Dorian,” Lavellan’s voice was strained and dark, his growing petulance prominent, “for the love of the creators - if you don’t stop stalling with those, oh so pretty, words Iwillfuckingcutoutyourtongue.” Lavellan exhaled indignantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Stalling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to say that this was totally unbeta'd, so if you spot any mistakes just tell me and I'll fix 'em.

“For the Herald of Andraste,” Dorian breathed deeply, “you look ravishingly unholy.” He adjusted his position, buried to the hilt of his cock inside of Lavellan. The minute amount of friction elicited a whimper from Lavellan though he moved no further, to Lavellan’s dismay.

Lavellan’s entire body was on fire, his face flushed and chest tight with anticipation and the feeling of being so _full_. And yet Dorian was insistent on torturing Lavellan. Dorian’s self control in these situations was as bewildering as it was aggravating.

The hands gripping Lavellan’s waist massaged down the skin of his sides to where his hip bones jutted outward. Every one of Lavellan’s senses were on high alert, every point of contact and touch making Lavellan grit his teeth or hiss, chest rising hastily and falling with a shudder. Even the silk of the sheet beneath Lavellan’s back attributed to the curling of his toes. Lavellan sucked his lower lip between his teeth and ground his hips against Dorian’s, desperate for more and Dorian knew it. Lavellan tightened the hold of his legs around the human’s waist, attempting to rouse Dorian into movement as he tensed around Dorian’s cock.

Lavellan watched Dorian’s eyes flutter closed, heard the low hum resonate up from the pit of his chest, and felt his hands tighten on Lavellan’s waist. Like always, Lavellan knew that Dorian only held on like this for Lavellan - or, for Lavellan’s reaction. He knew it made Lavellan crumble with want, with _need_. When Dorian’s eyes fluttered open a few moments later, the steel of his eyes was pushed thin by his dilated pupils. It had Lavellan’s throat dry.

One of Lavellan’s hands clawed down the skin of the mage’s bicep, their eyes locked in a challenge.”Dorian,” Lavellan’s voice was strained and dark, his growing petulance prominent, “for the love of the creators - if you don’t stop stalling with those, oh so pretty, words _Iwillfuckingcutoutyourtongue_.” Lavellan exhaled indignantly.

“Sweet amatus, you’re dirty talk never ceases to rile my lust for you.” Dorian slid one hand fdown the length of Lavellan’s thigh against his waist, all the way to Lavellan’s slender, lean chest. One thumb rubbed over Lavellan’s nipple, the elf gasping in response.

Lavellan was about to angrily voice his demands a second time when Dorian pulled almost all the way out of Lavellan and thrusted back into him in one fierce motion. Lavellan’s mouth dropped open, but no sound came out. His entire chest seized as Dorian left no pause for Lavellan to collect himself before repeating the action. The human began a steady pace of harsh, mind-numbing thrusts. A coherent train of thought was impossible for Lavellan, all he could feel was the burning, painful pleasure of Dorian’s cock, the way Dorian’s fingers were digging into his skin so hard there were sure to be bruises, on how Lavellan needed oxygen.

Lavellan’s chest heaved as his body’s instinct kicked in and he began to breathe. Each breath inhaled with a heavy groan and exhaled in a whimper that would mortify Lavellan to hear himself make if he could care. The noises the elf made mingled with the lewd sounds of his and Dorian’s skin meeting.

“Andraste, amatus - you’re so - always so - oh, fuck,” Dorian groaned above him, his eyes clouded and primal as they raked down the sight of Lavellan so utterly lost - panting, oh god those sounds he was making, all  because of him. Dorian abruptly slowed a considerable amount. It jarred Lavellan, he gasped for air, his fists clenched in the expensive bed sheets. Dorian pulled back slowly, and Lavellan could feel every inch of his cock leaving him - it was far more torturous than the teasing. Lavellan’s eyes burned, tears threatening to well up as gave another shuddering breath.

Dorian leaned down to capture Lavellan’s mouth in a kiss, and Lavellan eagerly met him. He tasted like honey for some peculiar reason that Lavellan didn’t care enough to question. Their kiss deepened, tongues feeling each other sensually - it focused Lavellan. But then Dorian was pushing back into Lavellan with measured, tense speed - or lack thereof. Somehow it was as painful as Dorian’s previously severe pace. Lavellan’s eyebrows knitted together, Dorian’s refusal to break yet allowing the human to swallow Lavellan’s whine as Dorian gradually pushed forward into him. Lavellan’s back arched up off the bed, pressing his chest up to Dorian’s until Lavellan could feel the rhythmic beats of Dorian’s heart as well as his own. Lavellan needed to hold something. His arms wound around Dorians neck, right hand grasping the mage’s raven hair as more whimpers escaped his lips.

Then Dorian’s lips wandered from Lavellan’s, leaving him to gasp into the air. Lavellan’s whole body was trembling as Dorian sank fully into Lavellan, his cock perfectly pressing against his prostate. “Gods, D-Dorian, fuck - please -” Lavellan groaned. Though Dorian let his lips linger from where they were sucking on the skin of Lavellan’s throat. His teeth grazed over the flesh, reddening it and adding to the chorus of moans fluttering from Lavellan’s lips.

“Can you feel me, amatus?” Dorian asked haughtily, his voice another anchor of arousal in his stomach. Lavellen felt Dorian grind his hips between Lavellan’s legs, rubbing continuously against his prostate. Lavellan’s cock was untouched, but still agonizingly hard as it laid against his stomach. At this point Lavellan could probably come with it staying that way, gods know it’s happened before. “Can you feel me aching inside of you?” Dorian murmured the words against Lavellan’s collarbone now, one of his hands roaming over the plain of tender flesh on Lavellan’s sides over and over, reverent. “Andraste, I love you so much.” He mouthed again, lips trailing soft kisses down Lavellan’s torso - all the while still rutting his hips into Lavellan like he could somehow get deeper.

“Dorian - Dorian I need you,” Lavellan huffed breathlessly, fingers dragging red lines between the human’s shoulder blades. The words trailed off into another weighted moan, and Lavellan’s opposite arm raised to rest over his eyes as he leaned his head back.

 

“Need me _what_ , amatus? Tell me, Lavellan.” Dorian said, looking up at Lavellan. Then he leaned back on his haunches again and pulled Lavellan’s waist back up to fit snugly against him. Lavellan’s breath hitched.

“More,” Lavellan whispered. “please.”

“ _‘More?’_ Of what? This?” Dorian questioned, accompanied by another sudden thrust into Lavellan that had him crying out. One of his hands reached out to twist into the sheets again but Dorian’s caught it instead, twining their fingers together. “Or,” Dorian clucked his tongue, and his free hand moved to griped the base of Lavellan’s fully erect and throbbing cock. This time Lavellan released a strangled yelp. “more of this?” Dorian’s hand stroked up from to base all the way to the tip, his thumb rubbing over Lavellan’s head.

“Ughnn - Oh, Dorian, _Dorian_ ,” Lavellan groaned lowly, though the words came out more akin to pleas. Dorian pumped him a second time, then a third, until he built up a steady up and down pattern that had Lavellan gasping and begging and so close to the edge. Lavellan could feel his orgasm coiling in his pelvis, an undearable, building pressure.”Please, Dorian. Please fuck me, please, I want you -”

And then Dorian was moving again. He was pounding ruthlessly, phrases like ‘fuck’ and ‘tight’ and ‘love’ tumbling from his mouth like prayers. This coupled with the fact that he kept fisting Lavellan’s cock determinedly. Dorian was hunched over Lavellan, his head nuzzled into the crook of Lavellan’s neck as Lavellen’s groans filled the air of their chambers. Now Lavellan was hurdling towards his orgasm head first. He could feel it rushing through his body all at once before he was spilling over both Dorian’s hand and his lower stomach.

Dorian’s hand tightened in his and he moved to slot their lips together again as he continued to slam into Lavellan with rough, uneven cants that stole the air from his lungs each time. A few seconds later Dorian dropped his head again to Lavellan’s shoulder to vent his cries against Lavellan’s skin as he came inside of the elf. The warmth of Dorian’s come immediately flooded Lavellan, and he couldn’t help but let out a last whine of pleasure.

They stayed in that position for several minutes, their bodies limp as Dorian lay sprawled over the elf’s smaller form. Then Dorian pulled out with a groan, rolling over on his back to Lavellan’s left. But then Dorian sighed, and shuffled close against Lavellan’s body, laying on his stomach and resting his head on Lavellan’s chest.

With a laugh, Lavellan swiped a hand over his sweat slicked forehead. “I love you too, Dorian.” Lavellan affirmed sleepily, eyes feeling heavier by the second.

“Of course you do, amatus. How could you not?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted here on Ao3, so constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
